cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Delta
Delta is a black and purple cat with violet eyes. They are the Mountain Domain's shopkeeper. Personality Delta is a friendly and playful cat that likes playing harmless pranks. Den Delta’s den is by the town waterfall with prey and mews nearby. There is a black and purple turtle shell inside the den. Daily Movement Pattern 7 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Delta's Guaranteed Goods All items are in Mews. Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Hello there! Anything I can do for you today?/ Oh, I don’t believe I know you, do I?/ Well, I’m Delta and I’m the shopkeeper around here. Hope to see you around!” *: ''- Delta, Intro'' * “Ugh, look who it is...” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Sigh... look who we have here...” *: ''- One star'' * “Hello there! Anything I can do for you today?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Oh hello (Name). I'm glad you stopped by today.” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hey (Name)! How's my partner in crime doing today?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name)! What are you up to today? Wanna have some fun if you're free?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= * “I really don't get all this fuss about taking territory from other colonies./ Me? I'm just here to have a good time and pull some harmless pranks./ I definitely don't wanna hurt anybody!” *: ''- Delta (3 stars)'' * “Ever wonder how I got my muzzle and ears to be all purple?/ It's a secret dye only I know how to make!/ I don't sell that one, but I do sell other dyes at my shop if you're interested in a new fur color.” *: ''- Delta (4 stars)'' * “I once pulled a prank on someone but the prank that was actually meant for someone else turned into a prank on me!/ I heard this one cat really hated frogs, so I put frog legs in their den. Lots of them./ Well, turns out it was my den! I pranked myself...” *: ''- Delta (5 stars)'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''“Hey, I have an idea. Take this and go pull a prank with it! It'll be HILARIOUS!”'' *: ''- Delta Gift'' *''“You better pull a prank with that thing I gave you. I'll be watching you!”'' *: ''- Delta, After Gift'' *''“Hey, I had an idea. I want to give you something so that you can go pull a prank with it!/ But it looks like your inventory is full so I can't give it to you!”'' *: ''- Delta Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Festivals= *''“I love meeting new cats, and this is the perfect place to do that!”'' *: ''- Delta, Spring'' *''“I hope you're having as much fun as I am!”'' *: ''- Delta, Summer'' *''“The Autumn Festival is my favorite every year. There's something special about how the temple looks in fall!”'' *: ''- Delta, Autumn'' *''“Can you believe it's been a year since our last Winter Festival? Times flies when you're having fun!”'' *: - Delta, Winter |-|Outside Colony= * “If you’re polite around here, folks will be polite back to you.” *: ''- Delta'' * “I’m not supposed to sell items to cats that Leo doesn’t trust.” *: ''- Delta'' * “Some days I wish there weren’t any colonies at all. Then we could all just be friends!” *: ''- Delta'' * “You’re from a different colony... what are you doing here?” *: ''- Delta'' |-|Hide= Trivia * If Delta gifts the player, they do not mention the item in their dialogue. * Delta dyed their fur purple. * Delta's pelt promo code is VJCDLAWZDSXCGXK. * Delta was designed by Delta, a Kickstarter backer. Category:NPC Category:The Mountain Domain Category:Cats designed by Kickstarter backers Category:Shopkeepers Category:Cats